


Before Bed

by Podcastporn



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcastporn/pseuds/Podcastporn
Summary: Etta's impatient, and Roger's a tease.





	Before Bed

Etta leaned in to kiss Roger. It was meant to be a quick goodnight kiss, probably, but she couldn't resist deepening it. 

"I thought you said you were exhausted," Roger said.

"I am. I am very tired and very horny," Etta replied.

"What are you planning on doing about that?" Roger asked.

"Well, I could just go to sleep," Etta mused teasingly. "But I was thinking, well, I could definitely manage to stay up for at least a little bit longer. And I'd sleep so much better after sex."

"If you fall asleep during sex I'm going to be very insulted," Roger replied dryly.

"Well, you'll just have to keep me entertained, then."

They'd just put on their pajamas, but it was quick work to pull them off again. 

"Can I fuck you?" Roger asked. "Or are you in the mood for something a little less strenuous?"

"Oh, I'm very on board with you fucking me. I'd probably fall asleep if you ate me out, honestly."

"It's like you're actively trying to discourage me from sleeping with you."

"I contain multitudes," Etta said. "Now hurry up and finger me, I'm already wet."

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you finger yourself while I get myself ready?"

"Alright," Etta said, sounding huffy. She spread her legs and crooked one finger up into herself. It was a fairly matter of fact maneuver; Etta was clearly a woman on a mission.

Still, Roger had a hard time tearing his eyes away. He finally did, and turned to go grab his harness out of their closet. He quickly grabbed it and his favorite cock, the one with the built-in vibrator at the base. 

Roger went back over to their bed so he could watch Etta while he put on the harness. She was already up to two fingers, scissoring them as her body adjusted to the stretch.

"It's not a race, you know. You can take your time, you know, actually enjoy the experience instead of just trying to come as soon as possible."

"Oh, believe me. If I was just trying to come as fast as possible, my hand would be on my clit and I'd be halfway there."

"I don't think that being able to come so quickly is actually supposed to be an enviable trait."

"Ehhh, who cares about stamina when multiple orgasms are a thing?"

"Fair."

Roger finally got the harness in place. He gave his cock a few experimental strokes, making sure it was secure. Even without the vibrator turned on, it felt extremely good- both physically and psychologically.

Etta eyed his cock appreciatively before saying, "Now that your hands are free, I think you should finish getting me ready."

"I mean, you're already doing such a good job with it," Roger started teasingly.

"Your fingers feel better than mine, and I want them in me."

"Well, with an invitation like that..." Roger said, pressing a fingertip against her experimentally. He decided she wasn't wet enough, and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. 

Roger slicked his fingers up. Etta moved her hand out of the way as Roger started pressing his fingers into her. 

He spent a few minutes like that, making sure she was good and ready. Etta may have thought she didn't need much in the way of foreplay, but Roger wanted to err on the side of caution.

Besides, it was driving Etta nuts, and he was enjoying listening to her beg him to just fuck her already.

"C'mon, I've been ready for like five minutes. I'm literally as ready as a person can be. Just fuck me already. Don't you want to get your dick wet? C'mon, just put it in me. I know you're just as ready for this as I am."

Roger let her beg for another minute before he finally gave in. He stroked his cock a few times, getting it wet and getting some of the wetness off his fingers, before pressing it against her entrance.

"Finally," Etta said. "Oh my god, that's so god."

Once Roger was all the way in, he started thrusting. Slowly at first, then building up to harder, deeper thrusts. Etta soon gave up on talking, reduced to moaning and panting. He flicked the switch to turn on the vibrator, then leaned down and started rubbing Etta's clit. 

That got a particularly loan moan out of Etta. She pressed back against him, eager for more rubbing. 

It was getting hard to focus, between the vibrator and the thrusting. His hand against Etta's clit became less and less coordinated. 

Etta didn't seem to mind, for the most part. The one time his lube-slick hand slid away from her clit entirely, however, did elicit a particularly indignant "Hey!". Roger got his hand back on her clit, and with the first few firm rubs, all was forgiven. 

Etta went over the edge first. Roger couldn't feel her tighten against his cock, but the way she writhed and moaned was still very obvious and very hot. Roger followed her over the edge. He tried not to thrust too hard, knowing she was bound to be oversensitive so soon after she came, but it was a losing battle. Etta clearly didn't mind; she always said he was too cautious. 

When Roger's orgasm ended, he couldn't muster up the energy to do much other than turn off the vibrator and pull his cock out of Etta's hole. Etta protested weakly at that, even though she was clearly too tired to even think about another round of fucking. 

Roger knew he should take off the harness, but the idea of just lying down for a few minutes was too good. Etta clearly agreed, sprawled out next to him with her legs still spread. Roger wasn't interested in a round two, not tonight, but at the sight of her looking so debauched, and knowing that he was the one who'd put her in that state, he felt a stirring of interest in his cock again.

That was the last thought that Roger managed before he passed out, exhaustion finally taking its toll.


End file.
